


Ironic Ibidem

by manicpation



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Assistant Kindaichi, Business Executive Iwaizumi, M/M, Oikawa is a nerd and we all love him, dating sites, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicpation/pseuds/manicpation
Summary: Iwaizumi is lonely and Kindaichi suggests a way to find a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everybody for likes and bookmarks and tumblr appreciation that just warmed my cold little heart.  
> this is once again dedicated to thunderingskies for being my support and encouragement. and beta reader. that meant a lot to me <3

Iwaizumi sits behind his desk, a large,wooden thing, sturdy and heavy, just like the weight of the responsibilities weighing down his shoulders. He’s staring absentmindedly at his computer screen, or maybe staring through it would be more accurate, when his assistant Kindaichi knocks on the open doorframe.

“Iwaizumi-san, I brought that coffee you asked for,” Kindaichi announces as he steps into Iwaizumi’s office.

 His office is large, on one of the tops floors of a well-known high rise downtown. Large floor-to-wall windows line one side of the room, the side behind  Iwaizumi’s desk, with expensive leather chairs facing him. A matching leather sofa is positioned on the adjacent wall, and across from that is Iwaizumi’s bookcase with neatly lined volumes on account management and foreign investment. One lone potted plant sits at the corner of his desk, a gift from Watari who claimed his office needed “to feel less like a prison” to attract more clients.

Kindaichi, the doll that he is, places the cardboard caddy with their coffees on the desk and retrieves a small watering can from a hallway storage closet. He’s the only reason that thing stays alive.

“Iwaizumi-san?”

“Huhhwaht?” Iwaizumi yanks his gaze away from his screen to look over at Kindaichi.

“Iwaizumi-san, how long have you been looking at your screen?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, the timestamp on that says 8:30 am and it’s almost time for lunch.”

Iwaizumi lets out a guttural groan as he drags his hands down his face, “Fuck! I’m suppose to have these numbers to Mizoguchi-san by the end of today.”

Iwaizumi bangs a fist against the desk so hard it leaves Kindaichi scrambling to keep their coffees from falling over.

“I-Iwaizumi-san, may I suggest something?”  
  
“Go ahead, Kindaichi,” Iwaizumi sighs before taking a long gulp of coffee.

“Why don’t you go ahead and get some lunch and I’ll crunch these numbers. It’s only calculating the end of year expense reports for Seijou’s graphic design department, correct? If I can be frank Iwaizumi-san, you look like shit.”

Iwaizumi’s head whips up so fast he hears something crack. He takes a deep breath and sighs, then almost smiles, “I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

Iwaizumi gets up and grabs his coffee before making his way over to the door.

“Thanks, Kindaichi, you’re a good friend,” he says before leaving.

 

***

 

Iwaizumi finds himself walking a few blocks over to a small, hole-in-the-wall kinda place that he knows won’t be busy and serves a mean agedashi tofu bowl. He walks up to the counter and the old man behind it doesn’t even ask him his order, just takes his money and gives him his change, nodding to a chair for Iwaizumi to sit at while he waits. He checks his social media while he waits, but it’s boring as usual. Too many people complaining about too trivial of things. His sister did post of picture of his baby nieces though; he makes a mental note to make an effort to visit them more. His schedule is just so busy. Since his phone can’t keep his attention, Iwaizumi finds himself people watching to pass the time.

He sees a few aunties out doing some grocery shopping, comparing watermelons to see which is the ripest. Two delinquent looking kids round the corner to an alleyway across the street and Iwaizumi chooses to ignore anything in that direction. He looks around himself in his more general vicinity to the other lunch goers. Most are businessmen like himself, some are construction workers getting a cheap bite to eat before heading back to their work site. One couple stands out to him though. A man, slightly older than himself, dressed nicely, typical of most businessmen, sitting with….a young man? He’s not a high schooler because he’s not wearing any uniform that Iwaizumi can recognize, so he must be in college.

 _A father taking his son out to lunch,_ Iwaizumi tells himself as he walks up to the counter to get his lunch.  He sits back down to dig into his lunch but he can’t help but keep catching glimpses of the couple every time he raises his head to take a sip of coffee. They look too comfortable to be father and son; they’re sitting too close, leaning too close to each other. The businessman leans down to whisper something in his companion's ear and the companion giggles and playfully swats at him. Iwaizumi about chokes when he sees the businessman wrap an arm around the young man’s waist and nuzzle behind his ear.

Iwaizumi abruptly stands up, bumping his knee against the underside of the table and jostling his bowl. He swears while scrambling to keep the bowl from falling in his lap. When he regains his composure, he looks around to see that exact couple staring at him. Mumbling an apology under his breath, he grabs his coat and and quickly starts his way back to work.

 

***

 

Back in his office, Iwaizumi finds Kindaichi at his desk typing up the reports, just like he said he would be.

“Kin, remind me to add a bonus to your check at the end of this pay period,” Iwaizumi says as he drapes his suit jacket over the back of on his client chairs. He rolls up the sleeves of his button up and loosens his tie before settling into the chair.

“Yes, boss,” Kindaichi responds quickly, glancing towards Iwaizumi. Anybody could see how he’s built; he goes to the gym frequently and it shows - muscled arms ( _unfairly_ on display in that rolled up shirt), strong shoulders and chest, a jawline that could cut steel….

Kindaichi clears his throat before addressing Iwaizumi, “Iwaizumi-san, those reports are done and your meeting for today has been cancelled. Your afternoon is effectively free.”

Iwaizumi hums a noncommittal response.

“You know, Hajime, most people would be ecstatic to get an early start to their weekend,” Kindaichi says quietly without making eye contact.

A sigh from Iwaizumi.

“When was the last time you went out?”

“You know I don’t do that kind of thing, Kin.”

“Well you can’t just keep holing yourself up in your office or your apartment all the time. It’s not healthy. You need to get _out_.”

“What do you want me to do Kindaichi? Go to the club and pick up some stranger that doesn’t care about me? Have some meaningless sex? Go back to work on Monday feeling just as empty and unsatisfied as before?!”

Even more quietly, “I’m just worried for you. When was the last time you had a relationship?”

Iwaizumi uncharacteristically slumps in his chair, “Nothing I got into was satisfying, nobody I found was interested in what I was interested in. I just want some companionship. Most people either want quick fucks with no attachments or marriage right off the bat. I just want someone I can have fun with.”

Kindaichi clears his throat, shifting on his feet. “You know, I have this friend,” he begins.

“Oh really?” Iwaizumi laughs.

“Shut up, you ass, I’m being serious!"  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m listening, continue.”  
  
“He, he’s...he’s a member of this website that connects him with guys that he might want to go out wit-”

“Kindaichi, I know what dating apps are.”  
  
“Are you going to let me finish or not?” Kindaichi does glare at him this time. 

“Anyway, I’ll get to the chase. He’s a sugar baby. He finds wealthier men and they pay him for his company. He’ll be taken out to amusement parks, movies, museums, plays, you name it, he’s been there. And these men pay for it all.”

“Kin, I’m not, I don't...want to hire a prostitute.”

“It’s not prostitution! You’re just paying someone to go on a date with you! I mean, sometimes my friend sleeps with them but it’s always on his own accord and never for money. He does that only if he wants to.”

Iwaizumi levels Kindaichi with a long look. Kindaichi raises his eyebrows at him.

“Okay, fine, I’ll...think about it, or something.”  
  
“That’s all I ask, Hajime. Now, about the rest of these reports….”

  
  
***

 

After much cajoling, Iwaizumi does leave his office before four pm. He decides to take the longer walk home instead of calling on his driver; the weather is unseasonably warm and Iwaizumi wants to take in some fresh air after being cramped up in his office all week like some troll, as Kindaichi so eloquently put it. His walk gives him time think about what Kindaichi said. It’s true what Iwaizumi said, that he can’t seem to find someone to just _be_ with. But paying somebody to be with him? That’s just…..a little unusual, Iwaizumi thinks, but then again, he’s always been a little unusual. Reaching second in command of a large international company at only 37 is certainly not common. Then there’s his ‘unusual’ choice of partners based on outdated societal views. He’s incredibly fortunate to have found an assistant like Kindaichi who shares his views.

Squaring his shoulders, Iwaizumi resigns himself to give Kindaichi’s suggested website a try.

 

***

 

Wow okay, so Iwaizumi may be a bit in over his head. There’s just _so much_ to scroll through on this website…pictures, profiles, groups, forums, Iwaizumi doesn’t know where start. Iwaizumi decides to start in profiles, that seems this an easy place to find someone will similar interests, he supposes.

He queues up a few new tabs and starts reading. Most are young guys looking for lavish lifestyles, listing interests such as fast cars, expensive brands, traveling and dining. Iwaizumi likes those things too, but he wants to find someone that wants to be with _him_ and not just his money. Feeling discouraged, he clicks his last tab. The person behind this profile actually took the time to, well, _decorate_ , his profile. It vaguely reminds Iwaizumi of 2007-era Myspace with the skins and pictures and glitter. So much glitter. This person’s interest things includes things like stargazing, museums, aquariums, marathoning netflix, bad tv documentaries, and STAR WARS. All capitalized. There’s a list of his favorite books and a read/to read list that Iwaizumi finds painfully endearing. He clicks back up to the top of the page to see their profile picture. He’s younger, but that’s why Iwaizumi is here in the first place. He’s 22 to be exact and a recent college graduate. His profile picture looks like it was taken by someone else; he’s looking at the camera, light brown hair artfully tousled, bundled up with a thick gray scarf covering his mouth and most of his nose but it’s obvious he’s smiling widely because of the way his smile reaches his ear and his eyes perk up. Those eyes; bright and big and brown, Iwaizumi gets lost in them for a second before he looks at the rest of the picture. He’s got a cream colored jacket on with the smallest little alien logo stitched on a breast pocket.

Wow, it’s painfully obvious that this guy is a total nerd.   
And with that, Iwaizumi clicks the message button.

**Author's Note:**

> profile picture inspired by [this picture here by amalas](http://amalasdraws.tumblr.com/image/157746403928)
> 
> follow my tumblr @ manicpation


End file.
